falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Hunting rifle (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =6 |value =2200 |edid =WeapHuntingRifle |baseid = }} The hunting rifle is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The hunting rifle is very similar in appearance to the .32 caliber hunting rifle found in the Capital Wasteland, though differs from the .223 Colt Rangemaster seen previously in New California. Compared to its Capital Wasteland counterpart, it has an iron sight attached and is much more powerful per shot, due to the more powerful round used. This weapon's iron sights are lined with luminescent markers. This hunting rifle is less common than its Capital Wasteland counterpart, as is its ammunition. When fully modified, the hunting rifle is a very stable platform for long-range sniping and overall combat. The increased magazine size of the fully upgraded hunting rifle coupled with the higher damage per shot, faster reload speed, moderate Strength and skill requirement and very high durability make it a viable sniper rifle in its own right. The maximum damage of the weapon stacked with damage perks and Sneak Attack Critical multipliers will kill most enemies in one shot. It also matches the other top-tier 3.5x magnification scopes of other weapons, though with a different appearance when the scope modification is attached. Its significantly high maximum condition also allows it to fire .308 JSP ammunition for a prolonged period. However, the one disadvantage of the hunting rifle is that it cannot be upgraded with any sort of silencer modification. Durability The hunting rifle can fire a total of about 1,495 standard rounds, the equivalent of 299 reloads, or 150 reloads when modified with extended magazines, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * Hunting rifle custom action - increases rate of fire by 33.3%. * Hunting rifle extended mag - +5 rounds per magazine. * Hunting rifle scope - adds long-range optic scope with 3.5x magnification. * Hunting rifle stripper clip - cut from the game, no model exists and is listed in the game by name only. Variants * Boone's scoped hunting rifle, a unique companion-only weapon used by Boone. It only differs from the standard hunting rifle in its use of companion ammunition and a pre-attached scope modification, as well as decreased critical damage. * Paciencia, a unique version that can be purchased from Cliff Briscoe in Novac. Comparison Locations * Boulder City - located next to a skeleton by the locomotive engine in the Boulder City train station, along with a box of ammunition. * Camp Guardian caves - found in an alcove, just before reaching Private Halford. * Camp McCarran ** One of the two guards in front of the Concourse entrance carries a hunting rifle. ** Sergeant Daniel Contreras owns one, also the player can occasionally purchase from him when he restocks. ** Carried by some troopers in the main camp at higher levels. ** Walter Hornsby, an NCR Corporal who guards Silus, carries one. ** 1st Recon carries hunting rifles, save for Corporal Sterling, who uses La Longue Carabine instead. * Cottonwood Cove - inside Cottonwood Cove HQ, to the left of the desk at the top of the metal shelves. Must be stolen. * Great Khan supply cave - inside the cave with Oscar Velasco, located on the metal shelves. * Gun Runners - Vendortron sells hunting rifles at level 6 and onwards, the Hunting rifles sold here are in 98% condition. * Gun Runners - all guards carry a hunting rifle. * H&H Tools Factory - on the ground next to a house between the factory and the northern passage. * Manny Vargas, Cannibal Johnson, Aurelius of Phoenix, Lucullus, Harland and Ranger Dobson all carry a hunting rifle. * Miguel's Pawn Shop, Westside - on the bottom shelf of a small bookcase. Must be stolen. * The Thorn - gifted by Red Lucy after bringing her radscorpion eggs during the side quest Bleed Me Dry. * Vault 3 - in the overseer's office, mounted by the observation window. * Sometimes sold by weapon merchants throughout the Mojave Wasteland. * Many of the members of Caesar's Legion, mainly Legion explorers, may have this weapon equipped, usually when the player reaches levels 10+. * Low-level super mutants use a hunting rifle. * Can be found on the White Legs in Zion Canyon, albeit infrequently. * Sink Central Intelligence Unit in the Sink will occasionally sell some, these are in 100% condition. * During the quest, I Forgot to Remember to Forget, Prime legionaries might carry hunting rifles when they attack Bitter Springs. * Can be found in gun cases in Cliff Briscoe's bungalow and McBride house in Novac. They must be stolen. * Some higher level Fiends carry these. * NCR Rangers at Hoover Dam carry them at earlier levels and before the quest You'll Know It When It Happens. * One is carried by Neil. Notes * The hunting rifle looks like it is poorly taken care of, with the butt plate falling off, and the barrel being taped in place, and part of the bolt receiver held together with wire, this however does not reflect its durability from a statistical standpoint which is substantially higher than the sniper rifle (300 HP compared to 80). * The hunting rifle scope actually has more zoom than the sniper rifle's or the anti-materiel rifle's scopes. * Finding modifications for the weapon can be difficult, because not every vendor, including the Gun Runners, has them in stock at certain points in the game. * The hunting rifle is called a bolt-action sniper rifle by NCR 1st Recon and is standard issue. Bugs * The ironsights of the hunting rifle (and, to a degree, all non-pistol-grip two-hand rifles) are misaligned with the center of the screen, with shots landing a fair bit to the right of the gun's sights. The scope mod rectifies this. * If the gun is holstered while wearing Chinese stealth armor, zooming in while in first person will show a chunk of metal on the screen. * The gun will sometimes be held higher than usual in 1st person. Sounds Gallery HuntingRifleScope.jpg|The hunting rifle with the scope modification HuntingRifleScopeCustomAction.jpg|The hunting rifle with the scope and the custom bolt modification HuntingRifleAllMods.jpg|The hunting rifle with the scope, custom bolt, and extended magazine modification HuntingRiflesAll.jpg|A collection of all of the hunting rifle variants FO3 items concept art.jpg|Concept art by Liquid Development Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas cut weapon mods de:Jagdgewehr (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Rifle de caza (Fallout: New Vegas) pl:Karabin myśliwski (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Охотничья винтовка (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Мисливська гвинтівка (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:獵槍 (Fallout: New Vegas)